


Promise Me

by Realityshift101



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gonkillu - Freeform, Idkhowtagswork, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, gays, gonxkillua, killuaxgon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realityshift101/pseuds/Realityshift101
Summary: "Where I'm from, we seal the pinky promise with a kiss."Gon, a gang member of the Hunters, gets entangled with an ex-assassin. Hunters were known for their risk-taking. If you caught one with the signature double X tattoo, you might as well prepare for death right then and there. They were smart, cunning, athletic, and if they wanted something, they'll make sure to take it.And Gon's eyes were connected with a pool of blue. He wanted to dive right in. So he did.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> first killugon fanfic here we go

“Jeez, big brother do you ever relax?” Alluka was sitting on her bed trying to smooth out the tension in Killua’s shoulders. “I mean seriously I could use a bowling ball to try and roll this out and it would hardly do anything.” She pressed her elbow into his shoulder trying to undo the constant knots from stress. 

“I mean I wouldn’t be opposed to using one at this point.” Killua, now a young adult, had gained more knots over the years than muscle it seemed. The stress from childhood didn’t cease, in fact, it only grew. Now being assigned even more difficult missions than normal the stress affected him physically. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Alluka gave up and fell on her back on the mattress. Her long dark brown locks splaying across the covers. The millions of stuffed animals she once had were now deduced to only three as she never truly grew out of her childhood antics. Pink was still her favorite color however and covered a good 90% of the room. The 17-year-old girl now dressed in a white turtleneck and pink skirt rather than her traditional robes.

Killua sighed and stood up grabbing his navy jacket from the chair across the bed and zipping it up. He too had changed his style a little, now dressed in all black were boots, fitted jeans, and a plain t-shirt. 

“Aweeee, leaving already big brother?” Alluka sat up tilting her head to the side.

“I just got assigned another mission,” He tucked his hands in his pockets. “I’ll come to visit tonight before you go to sleep don’t worry.” Alluka looked at her older brother with sad eyes. Her pout was a little too prominent for Killua’s liking. “Oh come on I’ll be back before you know it, it’s better to just get it over with than face the consequences of ignoring an order.” 

Alluka sighed crossing her arms and muttering, “I know, I just hate the fucking mafia.”

“Language missy.”

“You say it all the time! I’m 17 big brother, you’re 19 what difference does that make?” Alluka threw a mini fit standing up from her bed marching up to Killua to flick his forehead but he dodged at the notion. He stuck his tongue out at her gaining an annoyed reaction. 

“Whatever, see you in a couple of hours.” 

____________________________

It was a never-ending routine. Get a mission, kill the target, dispose of the body, and head home to hell once again. Sometimes Killua questioned why he was still even doing this. It’s not like he enjoyed it, he despised taking lives even if they did a horrible act they still didn’t deserve to die so soon. He tried to make the process as quick and painless as possible. The only thing keeping him alive at this point was his younger sister Alluka. She was the only thing that had meaning to him in the harsh world he was raised in. 

His thoughts ceased as he heard his drink clink against the bar counter. He was assigned to find Kato Suzuki. Apparently, he stole a bunch of money from some dude, and now he wanted him dead. His location was the bar Killua was now in, using a fake ID to gain access. Alcohol had no effect on him, so he was only drinking it to blend in at this point. A few drunk guys sat a couple of seats away from him, being incredibly obnoxious. 

“Lightweights am I right?” 

Killua turned at the sudden voice to his left. His eyes landed on golden ones, with freckles splayed across tan skin. The man had on a green jacket, a black T-Shirt underneath, and jeans. His hair was unruly, black locks fell in front of his eyes, and the rest of his hair blown back. His jawline was sharp, and despite the layering of clothing, he was definitely muscular. 

Killua faked a chuckle nodding at the man. “Guess so,”

“This seat taken?” He gestured towards the barstool next to Killua's. 

“No one’s sitting there so I wouldn’t think so.” He didn’t mean to come off as smart-mouthed, but he always did anyway. 

“Well then now it is.” The man had a smile so big even Killua could feel the happiness radiating off of him, and that wasn’t a feeling he was used to. “So what brought you here? Your attention has seemed to be on more than just your drink. Are you waiting for someone?” He was strangely perceptive. 

“Sort of,” Killua kept his eyes low, not wanting to make any more eye contact with the stranger than he already had. 

“I’m Gon, and you?” Gon extended a hand towards Killua, a smile never leaving his face. How can someone be this damn happy? 

Killua shrugged off the gesture, turning back towards his drink and pulling his hood further over his head. “Why do you wanna know.” His eyes went back to scanning the bar, still out of luck in spotting the target. 

“The mysterious type huh? Then I’ll just call you by a nickname, how does snowflake sound?” Killua just hummed as a response, not even listening anymore. He quickly finished his drink as his eyes landed on what he was searching for. Finally. 

He got up leaving the barstool spinning and Gon was still rambling. Hands in his pockets he acted as if he was making his way to the bathroom, keeping his eyes wearily on the objective. He wanted this over with as soon as possible. Kato was making his way to the back of the bar, receiving the message from the couple that hired Killua. He was to be instructed to meet outside the bar at 11 pm sharp, the excuse was some form of exchange Killua didn’t pay attention to the minor details. All he knew was to get the job done. 

The cold air hit him instantly, making him even more of his surroundings. Kato was leaning against the brick wall waiting for someone. Waiting for Killua to cut his life unexpectedly short.

As quickly as possible.

Killua sprinted at lightning speed ripping his head right off. It was a clean slice, too quick for Kato to even notice Killua’s sudden movements. Too quick to even have a chance to speak any last words, or have any last thoughts. Just sudden death. 

“There, it’s done. I’ll just dispose of the body and head back.” Killua said numbly. No emotion attached to his words. Killua wrapped the body in a bag and started dragging it down the grass. He had already made sure all of the security cameras were disabled and all lights around the area were turned off or he broke them himself. So that no one would be able to draw their attention his way. 

Killua looked down at his jacket and saw blood splattered across it. “Damn it,” He shrugged it off his shoulders and wrapped it into a little ball, better not take any chances of anyone seeing the stain. 

He attached a weight to the bag and dropped the body deep within the nearest Lake, also making sure zero handprints or DNA of his was left behind. No leads, no witnesses, just a professional assassin doing a simple assignment. “Assassin my ass, out of all the families why was I raised in this one.”

Killua cleaned his hands of blood, the smell wouldn’t go away just yet but at least it wasn’t visible anymore. He tucked his hands in his pockets and trekked up the hill to the back of the bar. He walked around to the side and started heading back.

“Hey, snowflake,”

You little mother fu-

“What.” Killua didn’t even bother turning around. He couldn’t bear to see that airhead smiling. 

Gon smiled mischievously, pausing before his next sentence. “Did you get to meet the person you were looking for?”

Killua huffed as he turned around. “I did.” Gon’s smirk never faltered and it actually made Killua’s heart drop. How could such a goody-two-shoes look so evil with one small smirk? 

“But did they ever meet you?”

At that moment Killua knew what he meant. He stepped closer to the tanned man, close enough where their noses were almost touching. Killua being slightly taller got the pleasure to look down on him. “State your reasoning.”

“I guess you could say I’m pretty observant.” Yeah no shit. “But don’t worry, I’m not out to capture you or anything, I don’t give a shit about those rewards for your head or how much you’re worth. Just call me curious.” 

Killua was still very skeptical of Gon, never taking his eyes off those giant golden ones. “As if you could ever capture me,” 

Gon scoffed, but his cockiness soon disappeared and a look of worry spread across his features. “Aren’t you cold? It’s freezing and you’re only in a T-Shirt!” Gon quickly shed off his leather coat.

“No I’m fine you don’t have to-” If he could see the build beneath Gon’s layers then, he could *definitely* see it now. His biceps were much larger than Killua’s, his skin was so beautifully warm and a few rare freckles dotted his arms. Killua’s jaw almost dropped just at the sight, he couldn’t deny that Gon was definitely attractive. 

“Here,” Gon gave Killua his jacket, now only leaving him in a T-Shirt, the same thing he got mad at Killua for wearing. 

“Thanks,” Killua muttered only to freeze as he noticed the small tattoo on Gon’s wrist. He’s a Hunter. The tattoo was two X’s, a red diamond in the center. 

Hunters were widely known to be dangerous. They were technically doing good, but in ways the government didn’t agree with. Working to save those in trouble or to just achieve their own goals but through terrible methods. They were known to take insane risks. They don’t care if they could die from a simple game of dodgeball, when they go against anyone they go all out every time. If you get caught in a Hunters mess you better be praying for your life. 

“You gotta put it on or just stand there?” Gon awoke Killua from his thoughts. He then abruptly pulled the jacket over his arms and instantly felt ten times warmer than before. The leather jacket was soft inside and had a cedar smell to it. Probably from Gon’s cologne.

“Normally I’d kill you, but consider yourself lucky. Next time I see you and you get into my business again, you’re dead.” Killua started trucking up the slight hill to get into his car, not even turning over his shoulder to look at the hunter.

“Alright see you next time Snowflake!” What is this idiot's deal? 

Killua climbed into his car and slammed the door shut. He just wanted to be in and out, not distracted from some dumb yet good looking ball of sunshine. His phone started buzzing, he pulled it out to see the last person he wanted to talk to.

“Hey Killu, someone else is asking for your services yet you’re taking your sweet time on something that should’ve been over 20 minutes ago. Where are you.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand.

“Yeah yeah Illumi, I was just finishing up and I'm on my way.” He hung up not caring for the lecture he would receive from his older brother later about priorities again. Killua couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of annoyance. He was done being an assassin, he was done with his family, he was done with the constant numbness. Something snapped in him that was way overdue.

Tonight, he’s running away. And Alluka’s coming with him.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look I know you and how stubborn you can be sometimes, but you do realize you’re dealing with an assassin right? How do you think that’s even going to play out romantically.” 
> 
> “And do you realize he’s going to be dealing with a hunter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any constructive criticism feel free to comment on it! I wanna write this as well as possible

Leorio finished his last sip of beer and sat it down on the counter. He rolled up his white dress shirt sleeves with two buttons of the collar undone. His hands ran through his hair and the metal from his watch grazing his hairline. He leaned back against the wooden chair he was slouched on. “What made you want to go to the bar? You rarely ever drink.” Leorio referred to Gon as he walked through the door. He noticed Gon’s jacket was missing. “So who’s the lucky guy?”

“I wouldn’t say that just yet,” Gon pulled a chair out for himself and sat down across from Leorio. “I just wanted to see why everyone was demanding for this dude to perform an assassination for them. Kurapika’s been keeping me informed every now and then on the Mafia business.” 

Leorio cracked a slight smirk and leaned in, “So, is he hot?”

Expecting this to be the only thing on Leorio's mind, Gon replied, “He’s gorgeous.” His face instantly lit up. “His hair is a snow-like white with a silver tint to it, his skin is pale and porcelain looking, and his eyes god don’t even get me started on his eyes.” Leorio chuckled leaning back into his chair and relaxing. “They’re such a bright and stunning blue, yet intimidating with darkness to them. I could stare into them for hours and not get bored one bit.” 

“Awweee kid’s got a crush. You know I can’t remember the last time you’ve actually been interested in anyone.” Leorio noted, placing his hand on the table and resting his chin in it. Gon looked as if he was contemplating, pursing his lips and knitting his eyebrows. 

“You know I can’t either, I mean I’ve had crushes that would last like- a day. But I’ve never been genuinely interested in someone.” Gon stood up and walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Turning back to Leorio he smiled with a hint of cockiness in his expression. “Guess I’ll just have to get him interested in me.”

“Look I know you and how stubborn you can be sometimes, but you do realize you’re dealing with an assassin right? How do you think that’s even going to play out romantically.” 

“And do you realize he’s going to be dealing with a hunter?” 

__________________________

Normally when running away you’d think to pack a bag, and normally you should. But Killua knew his family, and he knew if he brought something with him the possibility of it having a tracker on it was too high. The only thing he’d be bringing with him would be his baby sister, but even that was a risk on its own. He couldn’t leave her here all alone, and if he left all by himself they’d blame her for it. They blamed everything on the poor girl.

He waited until the butlers turned in for the night, heading down the hall and to Alluka’s bedroom. He knew she’d still be up as her night terrors kept her awake and too scared to sleep. The only time she hasn’t fallen asleep and woken up to Killua running towards her as he heard her screams, kicking and flailing, was before the Zoldycks resented her. 

He slowly opened the door, not making a single sound. Immediately raising a finger to his lips as Alluka looked up from her magazine tilting her head in confusion. She complied and repeated his actions, raising her finger to her mouth and nodding. He slowly crept around her barely lit room to the edge of her bed. He motioned to get out of the bed and she did, just as quietly. Killua knew there would be some sort of audio recording system in her room, while cameras were in the hallway. He knew how to disable the video camera, but his brother made the system for audio a little too complicated for Killua to get into. Which was fine, the two were used to silently communicating with each other as they had to do it frequently when family matters got intense. 

Killua mouthed the words “we’re leaving” and motioned towards the hallway. Alluka’s eyes instantly widened and she held up her hands in a square shape to represent a camera. Killua shook his head and she knew it meant he took care of the video surveillance. A deep breath was noticeable as Alluka’s chest rose and fell ever so cautiously. Her face taking on a serious look, she nodded approval and Killua grabbed her wrist.

Their footsteps were muted, something an assassin learns early on. And at that moment it was the only thing Killua was grateful for learning from his family. He guided her out of her room and into the hallway of the mansion, now not so worried about noise as the cameras were disabled and they were out of her room. The hallway was dimly lit and quiet, with small lights lining the walls. The butlers and servants of the bottom floor were already in their rooms and asleep, only the upper flooring had night shift at the moment. 

“Now listen to me Luka,” Killua crouched down and whispered, “No matter what, keep running. Once we get out there don’t look behind you just keep going, promise me?” The younger sister hesitated at first, not liking the tone he used. “Alluka.”

“Fine, I promise.” He nodded and stood back up. Inching down the hallway, the two kept their eyes and ears open for any sudden movement that wasn’t their own. They cleared the floor and headed up a floor in the mansion, no exits were placed on Alluka’s floor.

Killua leaned up against the door and focused on listening in on the other side. He wasn’t picking up on any sound, so he deemed it was safe for the time being. “Once I open this door and spot the first exit, run. An alarm will be set off once we step foot out of here, so we’re gonna have to make this quick.” Alluka nodded with a look of determination laced on her features. 

The door didn’t make a noise as Killua opened it carefully, his eyes searched throughout the giant modern room. His eyes landed on a window, “Alright, I’m gonna break it since the lock has a code we don’t have time to figure out. Stand back and once it’s broke, go.” Alluka followed her brother into the room and took a step away from him. Killua clenched his fist and stared right at the glass, the night sky broad before him as they were high up on a mountain. 

He clenched his jaw and got in a stance, if he was gonna break it he was going to break as much glass as he could so that Alluka could jump out with as few cuts as possible. He swallowed the lump in his throat, they were doing this. Then, running at the window he swung his foot around and kicked the glass clean causing tons of it to shatter before him. He instantly felt the sting of small cuts along his ankle but paid it no mind as alarms were the only thing he could pay attention to at the moment. 

Alluka did as he said and jumped out first thing, Killua following behind. The alarm was ear-piercing, it was all they could hear as they were running. Legs going faster than their minds could process. Breathing picking up instantly but they still didn’t stop, Their bodies were trained to withstand a situation ten times worse than this, but their mind was in overdrive and honest fear kicked in. Killua grabbed Alluka’s wrist again and ran even faster than he thought he could. Hearts pounding louder than their footsteps, minds focused on one goal, getting the hell out of there. 

They were already halfway down the mountain when they heard the sounds of vehicles revving up their engines, most likely the bodyguards getting ready to search for them. Alluka’s locks would occasionally hit Killuas cheek as the wind blew them in all sorts of directions. He could feel her slowing down just in the slightest, she may have endured training but unlike him, she was never put into action with it. 

“Just a little more Luka you can do it.” He persuaded, clinging onto her wrist for dear life. He saw the end of the mountain coming close, as well as the sound of cars speeding their way towards them down the mountain. The gate that opened into their property finally came into perspective.

“Alluka you’re gonna have to just trust me on this okay. Just land on your feet.” Killua swooped up Alluka and hoisted her over his shoulder.

“Brother what are you- BROT-” He threw Alluka over the gate and trusted her athletic ability to kick in. He grabbed onto the gate and started climbing over, knowing the bodyguards were closing in. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he jumped over the edge and rolled onto the hard concrete. Alluka was already at his side picking him back up, they didn’t even turn their heads and started running again. Running who knows where but anywhere in the opposite direction. Their knees and hands were scraped up from the glass and sudden drop but pain wasn’t even on their minds anymore. They couldn’t even feel it from the adrenaline they were running on. 

The city lights came into view and soon enough they were in it. Their running soon turned into a jog, and that jog turned into a walk. They caught their breaths as they looked around the town, heart rates slowly. Their breathing soon turned into laughter as they looked at each other. Out of relief and need of comfort, they embraced each other.

“We did it. I can’t believe we did it.” Killua clutched onto Alluka and held the back of her head with his hand pulling her in closer. She sniffled as he felt tears drip onto his jacket.

“We did it, brother.” Alluka pulled away, tears streaming down her face and nose all red from both her crying and the chilly night. She blinked away the rest of her tears and wiped the streaks off of her cheeks. “I’m sorry I got your jacket a little wet. Actually, when did you get that?”

Killua raised an eyebrow then looked at his shoulder. Oh. He had forgotten that he was still wearing that Hunters jacket. “Just recently, now let’s find a place to stay for the night.” He disregarded it quickly and started walking towards an array of apartments. They didn’t have enough money to rent a place, so maybe an area behind a building would do. 

Killua led Alluka around the corner and found a secluded area where they could rest. It really didn’t matter where they slept as Killua was constantly aware of his surroundings, even when he was asleep. “Alright Luka, time to get some rest.” They both sat down and leaned against the brick wall. “Tomorrow starts the real challenge, starting new.” 

Alluka sighed and rested her head on her brother's shoulder. The two started to feel the sting of their wounds as the adrenaline was now out of their system. Their pain tolerance was pretty high, but tiny cuts just always stung differently than having a knife jabbed in your arm. Killua lifted his hand up to gently pat Alluka’s head. “No matter what, your big brothers got your back.” Alluka had already drifted off, the tiredness sinking in. And soon enough Killua’s own fatigue sunk in and he drifted off resting against Allukas head. 

“Excuse me?” 

Killua's head instantly snapped up. The sun was just rising, so he guessed he didn’t sleep for long. Alluka was still passed out on his shoulder though. 

“Hello? Pale white-haired boy over here.” 

Killua looked over at the voice to see a blonde headed woman who looked to be his age. She was completely covered in pink from head to toe. “What?” He asked sternly not to give her any mind. She didn’t look harmful.

“What are you doing asleep in this dump?” She took a step forward but noticed Killuas rigid glare. “Look I’m just wondering why a couple of teenagers are alone out here.”

“None of your business and I’m an adult unlike you.” Killua spat.

“I’m a good 20 years older than you buddy watch it.” Killua's eyes widened and his jaw dropped unapologetically. 

“You mean you’re an old hag?!” 

A sharp sting pierced his cheek in a split second. He didn’t even register her walk over. It was as if she teleported she was so fast. He chuckled in slight shock trying to not make his surprise noticeable. Alluka stirred in her sleep.

“It’s called self-care thank you very much. And learn some manners, never talk to your elder like that.” She crossed her arms and huffed, she may be older but she acts like a child. “I’m Bisky by the way, and I was actually going to offer some assistance but if you’re going to act like that maybe you don’t need it.” 

Alluka awoke from her sleep just as she turned her heel and started heading in the other direction. Killua looked down at his sleepy sister and knew he really did need whatever help he could get for her. 

“Wait just a second.” He called out and Bisky looked back at him. “What kind of assistance are you willing to offer?” He knew she wasn’t any normal woman, that slap across the face proved it. Just by the way that she moved, her speed without even Killua noticing, was enough to tell him something. At the same time he couldn’t sense any evil intentions from her, nothing gave off red flags to him. So he decided for once to trust his gut and give in to her offer. 

“I’ll provide you hospitality, you’ll pay me back in labor.”

________________________

People poured out onto the streets entering into shops, playing with children, and on their way to work. Plenty of food stands were open with owners yelling about their discounts and food you absolutely have to try. Hands tucked in pockets, Gon walked down the busy streets with his free time. He peered into shops and had several conversations with random people passing by.

He grabbed a scoop of ice cream and headed to his favorite store. He loved the outdoors and nothing made him feel more at home than his old friend's flower shop. Just the smell of fresh flowers reminded him of the field he grew up in.

The door made a ringing noise as he set off the bell walking in. 

“Hey, Bisky I’m here!” He passed through the openings and hanging flowers took another bite of his strawberry ice cream.

“Welcome to Bisky’s how may I help- you…” The extremely familiar voice trailed off and when Gon’s eyes interlocked with the cashiers he understood why. Silver hair was messy as a pink bandana was wrapped around it, and a pink apron with flower designs popped against pale skin. Cold eyes stared back at him, but this time they weren’t the icy blue he remembered. Instead, they were a dark brown. 

“Hey snowflake, looking cute.” Hon snickered as he made his way over and rested an elbow on the counter. Killua took in a deep breath and bit his cheek in order not to lose his temper on his first day of work. “Pink looks good on you.”

“Why are you here,” Killua said through gritted teeth.

“I was just passing by to see a friend is all, what are you doing here?” Gon smirked and raised an eyebrow. Killua’s temper was obviously getting harder to control by the minute. His hands clenched on the countertop and his eye was slightly twitching. “I’m definitely not complaining that I got to see you again though. Maybe on your break, we can hang out?” 

“I’m not hanging out with you and I’m actually trying to live a normal life so how about you meet your friend or whatever and get on your way.” Killua leaned in staring daggers into Gon's golden irises. 

“Brother! Could you reach the soil upon this shelf? I’m not tall enough!” A voice Gon didn’t recognize from the back called. Killua turned over his shoulder, then looked back at Gon squinting even more.

“I’m gonna go help her back there, and once I come back you better be gone.” 

Killua walked over towards the back room and Gon peered over the counter watching as he walked away. Seriously though, how does he pull off the pink? 

His curiosity always gets the best of him so despite Killuas warning he followed him into the backroom to see who the voice he didn’t recognize belonged to. It was a young girl with dark brown locks pulled back into a ponytail. She had on the same apron as Killua and a headband, Killua was currently reaching up towards the top shelf for a bag of soil while the girl peered over his shoulder. 

Gon walked over behind Killua and reached up at the bag and grabbed it the same time the other boy did. Killua was startled by his actions and sudden breath at the back of his neck from how close Gon really was. “H-hey!” Killua turned around and accidentally pulled on the bag and let go, Gon’s reflexes pushed Killua against the shelf and raised his arm to block the bag from hitting Killua straight on the head. Killua hit his back on the shelf with a grunt. Gon’s hands were on either side of Killua’s head. Their noses were practically touching and Killua froze. Gon realized how close they were and how Killua’s cheeks were turning a slight shade of rose. He winked at the silver-haired man and earned an even deeper blush from him. 

“Get out of my face!” Killua pushed him away and blocked his face with his arms. “You’re not even allowed back here anyways.” 

“I come back here all the time, Bisky doesn’t mind.” Killua’s eyes enlarged for a split second then he straightened back up. 

“Oh of course you had to be friends with Bisky. The universe just can’t give me a break can it.” Killua squeezed the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes irritated at the constant situations he gets into. 

“Like I said my offer for taking you out on your break is still up.” Gon grinned cheekily and leaned in again towards Killua only to be pushed away. The two had been so caught up in each other that they didn’t realize the dark-haired girl was still in the room, staring jaw slightly dropped at the two. They realized she was there in the awkward silence, both turning in her direction. 

“This is the one who gave you the jacket isn’t he.”


	3. Pinky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes lots of chocolate and I didn't realize it until I re-read it. Anyways enjoy a sweet chapter before everything goes downhill :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slipped up on something in chapter one! Gon doesn’t know Killua’s name until this chapter, I didn’t know where I was going when first writing this but now I think I mostly do. So re check near the end of chapter one before reading this one!

This wasn’t Killua’s idea, nor did he want to  _ indulge  _ in the idea either. In fact, this was all that black-haired, freckled coated, Hunters fault. And if it weren’t for Alluka begging him to go he wouldn’t have. If it wasn’t for her he wouldn’t be sitting in the grass at a park full of annoying little kids running around. And an annoying  _ big  _ kid right next to him.

“Oh come on, you’ve been sitting there with a frown on your face for the past five minutes. Isn’t your face tired from looking grumpy all the time? A date-”

“This isn’t a date.” Killua corrected.

“A date- isn’t so bad.  _ Plus  _ I got a little something for you.” Gon had carried on as if Killua hadn’t even disrupted him in the first place. “Ta-da!” 

Killua’s body immediately relaxed and his mouth started watering. Gon had pulled out a bag full of chocolates. His hunger took over his logic and he instantly dropped his annoyed facade. Gon waved the bag in front of his face tauntingly.

“I noticed you glancing at the chocolate shop every chance you got. I’m guessing you like it?” 

Killua noticed the look on Gon’s face,  _ he knew that look.  _ It’s the look Alluka always gave him when she wanted something. “What do you want?” Killua quickly understood he wasn’t gonna give it to him for free.

“I want to know your name, I can’t keep calling you snowflake forever hm?” He cocked his head to the side with a stupid grin smothered across his tan skin.

“Luka, now give me that.” He tried snatching it but apparently, Gon had really good reflexes. 

“Your  _ real  _ name, you’re a terrible liar you know.”  _ You’d be surprised. _

Killua knew he wasn’t gonna get away so easily when it came to a Hunter. And apparently, Gon wasn’t gonna leave him alone until he got whatever it was he wanted out of Killua. No sense in lying again, Gon would only catch it and wanna stick around longer. 

“Killua,” 

“Hm, Killua, I like that. Alright, I guess you can have these now.” He tossed the bag and Killua caught it with ease almost immediately digging in. He loved how calming and sweet it was, how it practically melted as he popped each chocolate in his mouth. 

“I’m guessing it’s good? Kil-lu-a?” He emphasized every letter and it caught him off guard, causing him to slightly choke on his latest piece of candy.

“Y-you don’t have to use my name in every sentence now you know!” His anger was to cover the slight tint of pink in his cheeks. 

“But I like it, it’s a cute name. Also, why are your eyes brown? Where’s that beautiful crystal blue I remember?” 

“It’s called contacts, by now you should know I’m in a risky business. It helps conceal my identity better.” 

“You mean a risky business you  _ used  _ to be in?” Gon’s rebuttal made Killua shoot him with a questioning look. As if taking that as a hint to continue, “You’re not in that business anymore, isn’t that why you’re working at a flower shop? From running away?” Gon sat up straight and crossed his legs. “And you took your sister with you, I’m guessing she’s the only one you really care for who was apart of the business. Or you were too scared of the backlash she’d receive from you leaving alone prior to being close.”

Killua knew Gon was in no way stupid, but he didn’t expect him to read into things so well. That answered his question in the back of his mind, he couldn’t  _ trust  _ Gon yet, but there was no sense in beating around the bush with him. He could easily figure out about his family, so Killua would rather answer his questions than lead him to forcefully figure things out himself. And if he did that, they could both be in big trouble. 

“You’re too curious for your own good.” 

“That’s what makes things interesting doesn’t it?” He leaned in close and if Killua didn’t think he got a good enough look before he definitely was now. 

Gon must’ve grown up in the sun cause he sure did have a lot of freckles across his nose and scattered amongst his cheeks. If Killua wanted to count them he’d be sitting there for hours. They were light, not very noticeable unless you were just as close as he was now. But there were so many lining his features. Killua noticed his sharp jawline from the smirk on his lips just above it. His eyes were brown just as his own contacts, but it looked as if they were dipped in honey.

Noticing he was getting a little  _ too _ close, Killua frantically grabbed a piece of chocolate and stuffed it in the golden boy’s mouth. For once making  _ him _ blush.

“I think we’ve been sitting here long enough. I need to see if Alluka’s alright handling the shop on her own.” He knew she was completely fine, he just needed an excuse. 

Killua stood up abruptly, Gon following his actions. He looked like a little kid trying to keep up with someone. 

“Your sister right? She was super sweet! And pretty keen, speaking of that she mentioned you still had my jacket? I’m surprised you didn’t throw it away honestly.” 

_ The jacket…. Shit. _

“Why would I throw a perfectly warm jacket away?”

“Oh, I don’t know maybe because it was  _ mine _ and I’ve picked up on the fact you don’t like me very much.” Gon’s voice seemed genuinely upset, and it made Killua feel a  _ little _ bad for his rude behavior. 

“It’s not that I don’t like you, I just know that a Hunter brings trouble.”

“Oh,” Gon slowed down and Killua stopped to let him catch up. “So what I’m hearing is that you  _ do like _ me?” 

“Did you not listen to a thing I just said?!” Killua couldn’t even fathom the frustration that people who deal with this man every day feel. 

“I did, and you didn’t deny liking me, plus I would think an ex-assassin would bring just as much trouble.”  _ Why did he have to be right?  _

“Especially when this particular assassin  _ screams  _ mommy and daddy issues.” 

Killua only scoffed and gripped his bag of chocolates tighter. Gon  _ knew  _ he was right and the look on his face showed. His smirk seemed to become common, and Killua hated it. He wanted to wipe that look right off his face. 

“You know if you could keep your dick in your pants and not your personality that would be great.” 

Gon was just a little too quick to respond to that remark.

“I mean I can put it to use  _ elsewhere _ -”

“Gon I swear to fucking god if you don’t shut up.”

  
  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  


There were many firsts for Killua at the Krueger house. His first hot chocolate, the first time being welcomed when entering, and his first time being interrogated about romance. 

Alluka was sitting on the floor wrapped up in blankets with hot cocoa in her hands staring up at Killua on the couch. He had his legs crossed and he was leaning against the edge, second hot chocolate already finished and on the desk next to him. 

“You’ve only given me the bare minimum in details! Where are the juicy details? I wanna know  _ everything.”  _ Alluka was acting like a whining child.

“Like what? It wasn’t anything that special.” 

“Nothing special? Brother this is your first actual friend, and before you say anything I’m your sister, it doesn’t count.” Killua gave a little pout at her point. “He’s close to your age, optimistic to compliment your insanely pessimistic ass, and not to mention he’s  _ hot. _ ” 

“I’ll pretend you didn’t just insult me, and what does him being attractive have to do with anything?” 

Alluka gave him a deadpanned look and shook her head. “Brother I swear sometimes you can be so oblivious.”

“To what?” Alluka stood up and grabbed his empty mug and took it to the kitchen. “Excuse me! I asked you a question!”

Alluka just waved him off as he could only see her back walking away from him. He heard the faucet running and guessed she was taking care of the dishes for the night.  _ Was she just trying to get a rise out of me for not giving her the detail she wanted? I mean it really wasn’t anything special, he just made stupid jokes like normal and got me chocolate.  _

_ Attractive?  _ Well, there was no denying it, anyone who looked at the ball of sunshine would call him attractive. He had beautifully tan skin, golden eyes, and a smile that could light up a room. He was kind to everyone he met, always offering his assistance, and quite skilled. What wasn’t likable about him?

Killua could agree that Gon was good-looking. And maybe that was part of why Killua was so annoyed with him. He was the visionary of perfection, something Killua could never achieve nor get anywhere close to. He was too damaged, too broken to be fixed. At least that’s what he believed. Gon was just too bright to be around complete darkness known as Killua. 

“You don’t need third round do you?” Bisky stood in front of him, her presence still hard to sense as ever. She doesn’t seem like the sneaky type but Killua could never guess when she’d pop up. 

“Oh, no I’m good. T-thank you for making it for us.” Killua nodded straying away from any eye contact. 

“What’s on your mind kid?”

“Nothing really,”

“Nothing my ass, does this have to do with Gon?” Bisky sat down next to Killua adjusting her dress.

“I guess so, I just don’t do well with friends.” 

Bisky gave him a look he couldn’t exactly read. Her face was both of seriousness and sadness. “Why is that?”

“Just from childhood experiences.” 

She didn’t push, which was surprising considering her usual nature. “Well if I were to give any advice I’d just say trust the process. You’ll feel uncomfortable at first because it’s new, but give it some time okay? I know him, he’s a good guy. He may be a little much to handle but he means well.” 

Killua just nodded as a response and Bisky got up to help Alluka with the dishes.  _ Maybe she’s right, no one’s ever wanted to be friends with a boy stained with blood. Whether that be literal or not, there was so much to unpack.  _ He thought about what being friends would be like. Is it any different than how he acted with Alluka? Is there some sort of formality or custom to become friends?

“Hey brother, save those thoughts for another day I can practically see steam coming out of your ears.” 

Killua came to when Alluka was hovering over him from behind the couch. 

“Was it that obvious?” 

“Yes!”

The two turned heads at Bisky’s response from the kitchen listening in to their conversation. 

“Jeez okay I get it, I’m just an overthinker. And Alluka it’s late you should’ve been in bed by now.” Killua stood up from the couch with his hand on his hip and the other pointed at his sister. “I don’t want you falling asleep at work then leaving me to do everything.” 

“Yeah yeah, again I’m not that much younger than you I don’t need a bedtime.”

“Still younger nonetheless.”

  
  
  
  


A couple of weeks passed by of the same routine. Alluka and Killua would tend to the flower shop and Gon would occasionally come over to steal Killua. He acted annoyed, but pretty frequently Gon would make Killua crack a smile. Occasionally he’d even make him laugh. And as time passed, Killua started getting used to… being happy. 

Alluka noticed the change in Killua, he seemed to have more pep in his step nowadays. She didn’t even have to beg him to go anymore. He wouldn’t admit it, but she knew he was excited every time the bell rang along with gon’s distinct footsteps.

“I’ll see you in a bit, text me updates okay?” Killua took off his apron and started walking along with Gon out the door.

“I will have fun!” Alluka smiled looking at the two already engaged in conversation.  _ I haven’t seen him this happy before.  _

She pulled out her phone, which Bisky provided the both of them with, and sent Killua a winky face emoji just to annoy him. He knew what she meant by it, she couldn’t stop calling them lovebirds ever since she caught on with Gon’s flirting. Even if Killua was completely and utterly oblivious to it. 

Meanwhile, Killua was betting on who was paying for lunch with a race. They always  _ loved  _ to compete with one another after discovering they were equals through practice combat. The two finally had a challenge. 

“Ready? Whoever gets to the restaurant first wins, loser pays.” Gon said stretching.

“Yeah and I’m about to break your bank account.” Killua brought his knee up to his stomach stretching it out. 

“Uh-huh sure, alright three...”

“Two…”

“One…”

“GO!”

The two bolted from the park, passing the park benches and families whipped their heads around after feeling the wind that came from their fleeting. As soon as they made it out of the park that entered the town, Gon was slightly ahead. He looked back at Killua and stuck out his tongue, while he was only a bit behind trying to find a quicker way around the crowd. 

“Oh, you’ll be ordering a pizza for me snow! Make sure it’s pepperoni.” Gon winked making it  _ very _ hard for Killua not to fire any shots back. He knew that would only make Gon’s ego bigger and his competitive fire in him ignite. 

His eyes landed on a flag pole attached to a shop.  _ Bingo. _

Darting right, he jumped despite the surprising sounds that came from the people below him. He swung around the pole to give himself momentum to fly above and land on the roof. He started jumping across rooftops getting ahead of the race. 

Looking down Killua made eye contact with Gon, he had a _ very _ unpleased expression on his face. He only smiled and waved knowing it got under the Hunter’s skin. 

Gon clenched his fists and turned his head away, picking up his pace and jumping through the crowd. Weaving in and out of alleyways and shortcuts he picked up on. He neared the Italian restaurant losing sight of the silver-haired boy.  _ I got ahead. _

Just as he was about to slow down and proclaim his victory Killua strutted out from the alleyway of the building in front of him, arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his face. 

“Awe did you get your hopes up for a second there? Thought you had won?” Killua raised a brow at the defeated sun-kissed man. 

“I  _ should  _ have won, you’re just so damn fast. You beat me in speed but just you  _ wait  _ until we have an arm-wrestling competition. You’ll be at a loss for words once you see my strength.”

“And you’ll be at a loss for words when they give us our check. What were you saying about that pizza?” Killua cocked his head to the side and got up and personal with Gon. Gon waved him off and followed him into the joint. 

Tables were covered in red plaid cloth and the scent of fresh bread with olive filled the room. Their hunger was even more prominent than before after running from Bisky’s to the other end of town. 

“I seriously don’t understand how one can consume so many sweets.” Gon looked at the desserts before Killua, of course, all of them contained chocolate. Killua sampled from the desserts as gon just took bites from his single strawberry shortcake. 

“It’s cause you don’t have proper tastebuds.” 

“If all that chocolate comes with proper tastebuds then I don’t want them.” Laughter filled the air as the two were finishing up their dessert. 

Killua noticed as the laughter died down that Gon was a little more fidgety than usual. His attention had moved from his cake to his own intertwined fingers dancing around each other.

“Alright spit it out what stupid idea did you come up with now.” Killua wasn’t necessarily the best at asking what was wrong, so jokes were the best he could do for now. 

“I mean I don’t think the idea is stupid, but you certainly might.”  _ He actually had some sort of idea? _

“I’ll decide that once I hear it.”

Gon looked up from his hands and showed Killua a soft smile, a smile that made him feel like he was melting. He still could not grasp the idea that Gon could make him feel so good with one expression. 

“I like this, our friendship I mean. I like coming into the store every day and seeing you, I like getting lunch with you, and occasionally staying late to watch a movie with you and Alluka.” Killua raised a brow still not understanding what Gon was getting at. “I like seeing that smile on your face, I used to rarely ever see it when I first met you. And, I want to see it even more.”

“Are you just asking me to smile more or-”

“I’m saying I don’t want this to end. I want to stick together, I want us to make a promise to never leave each other’s side just as people have done to us. I know this is probably new to you, but promises mean a lot to me. Are you- is that something you want to?” 

_ Promise to never leave?  _ Killua wasn’t used to knowing someone other than his sister would stick up for him no matter what. That wouldn’t stab him in the back or leave him. Gon knew a bit about Killua’s past, but Killua still had no idea what lied deep below that Hunter’s casual smile.  _ Maybe I can learn more, and continue feeling… happy? _

“Sure, sounds fine to me.” 

Gon held out his pinky and Killua looked at it as if it was something he’s never seen before. 

“What are you doing?”

“When making a promise you have to pinky promise.”

“Gon we’re not five-”

Gon grabbed Killua’s hand and wrapped his pinky around the pale man’s own. 

“We’re promising to stick by each other’s side.” Then Gon’s voice turned into one of a child’s as he started singing his words. “Pinky sworn, whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles.” 

Killua looked around at the eyes that were now drawn to them. He started feeling awkward and as if he couldn’t get more embarrassing Gon tested that. 

“Where I’m from, you have to seal the promise with a kiss.”  _ That _ made Killua red from head to toe. 

“G-gon I don’t t-think that-”

“Chuuuuuu-” Gon pressed his thumb against Killua’s. He let out a breath of relief understanding what he  _ actually  _ meant by kissing. 

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu”

“Gon I think that-”

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu”

“I think we get the point you don’t have to keep-”

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUU!”

“Okay, the pinky promise is made! It’s over with you can shut up now!” Killua slapped his hand against his face in annoyance only making Gon’s smile even bigger. Killua couldn’t wait to see it every day. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to see feedback! It really helps with growing and knowing if you like it or not :)


End file.
